There is a known headrest assembly comprising a single pin on which is mounted a support structure for supporting the head of a seat occupant, the support structure being for example height-adjustable relative to the backrest of the seat by sliding the pins of the headrest within the backrest structure. With such assemblies, it is necessary to adapt the structure of the backrests so that they can engage with the single pin of the headrests. Standard backrest structures are adapted for headrests comprising two pins. Such a modification results in a significant increase in manufacturing costs.
There is also a known headrest assembly comprising two pins on which the support structure is mounted, the support structure being for example height-adjustable. The pins of the headrest assembly are adapted to be arranged in housings provided in the backrest structure and to pass through a plastic plate integral with the backrest in order to improve the final appearance of the backrest.
Such a backrest-headrest assembly comprises a large number of parts, and is therefore long and expensive to manufacture and assemble. In particular, it is necessary to pre-assemble the plastic plate onto the backrest and to ensure that it is correctly aligned with the backrest housings in order to allow the headrest to be assembled onto the backrest.